


Chains Bound By Blood

by Oddity91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddity91/pseuds/Oddity91
Summary: Raven always has been the quiet, obedient one, keeping her head down. The perfect, silent victim. A dark, foreboding past lingers in her mind, running deeper than she will ever know. Only wanting to forget, Raven finds herself in a cruel present with no control. After tragedy striking Raven in the most unexpected form. Raven starts to fight back in all the wrong ways. Reaping all the consequences of her choices Raven has no idea that her and her loved ones problems were only beginning.The day fate knocked on the world's door and changed life forever. When the epidemic broke out primal instincts took over, humanity ended. For Raven it was like it had always been, the weak get consumed. The worlds destruction will be the opportunity for her deliverance. To break her chains bound by blood.





	Chains Bound By Blood

Blurs of green and brown darted by as Raven was starting to suffocate in the hot thick Georgia air. Her feet crushed the twigs beneath her relentlessly making a crunching noise as she attempted to make her escape. Gasping, her lungs were about to give out on her as she was running. Confusion and terror pulsated through her chest rapidly.

From who she was running from, she was still unsure.

“Shit.” Raven panted under her breath. Wishing she stood taller then 4'11 her legs unable to keep ahead of the man behind her who stood about six feet tall. 

“When I get my hands on ya thieving bitch, you're gonna beg!” Bellowed the man trailing rapidly behind her.

With her heart racing, and it becoming harder to breathe Raven found the nearest tree she could climb up. She jumped for the first branch her body working against her as she pulled herself up, arms screaming pain at her already weary muscles. Raven hissed as she scraped the palms of her hands and knees on the scaly bark trying to ascend the tree. She continued to grab at the branches the round edges of the leaves brushed against her, twigs tore at her skin and face. In a frenzy she climbed as high as she could muster, hoping the thick and lush greenery were enough to keep her covered until she could catch her breath. Once she found a thick enough branch that was stable enough to hold her weight, she collapsed onto white oak. 

Her slender legs dangling on either side of the branch with her back against the trunk. Sweat poured off her face, the black leotard she wore stuck to her like a second skin soaked through. The rough texture of the bark was uncomfortable against the thin materials she wore. The grayish appearance of the branch resembled the ashen part of a lit cigarette left to die out. Raven looked down at her hands and saw beads of blood forming on her palms. Her baby pink tights were torn to hell and red at the knees from the fresh wounds, runs going throughout the delicate fabric. 

After assessing the damage, Raven looked around and listened to the belligerent stranger below loosing his shit. His white tank top damp from exertion, clinging to his strong broad shoulders a black strap hung over them diagonally, held there by sturdy calloused hands. Raven unsure of what he was carrying behind his back.

“Okay maybe I jumped the gun on ya a bit.” Said the man with a thick Georgia accent.   
“How about you come and show yourself and you and I can have ourselves a pow wow, talk this shit out. You owe me, a shit ton of money or a shit ton of pharmaceuticals and little ol' Merle is starting to loose his patience.”

The man identifying himself as Merle then started to walk around looking at the ground as he followed the tracks Raven left behind. 

“I don't give a shit how cute and young you are Annabelle. We had a fucking deal and its time to pay up honey bunch.” 

A small gasp escaped her, everything started to make sense to Raven. This man was never looking for her, he was looking for her sister who also just happened to be a carbon copy of Raven. Being a identical twin has its ups, but in this moment all Raven could do was look down and try to figure out how to get out of this situation that didn't have one damn thing to do with her.   
What the fuck did you do now Annabelle? Raven cursed to herself and tried not to bite down too hard out of frustration. This was not the first time Annabelle's choices put Raven in a unsavory situation. But Raven had to admit to herself this is the one that takes the cake. 

Raven removed the the black drawstring from her back quietly. Her jittery hands attempted to dig through it for her cell while she observed Merle inch closer by the second to her hiding place. 

Merle removed the strap from his back revealing a hunting rifle . His deep set eyes scanned the area for any movement that would give her away. As he lifted his head Raven swore he was taking in the air as if he could catch her by scent alone. The sight of the gun sent Raven into a instant panic dread washing over her. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and her vision began to tunnel. Wide eyed she put her hands over her mouth, and started to shake, with terror hoping that her beginning sobs were muffled.

Not now... Please not now. Raven begged to herself. The tension in her body began building up, her breathing becoming more painful like she was submerged in arctic waters and forced to breath in several times.

“You're really starting to piss me off little girl. I will find you...its only a matter of time. I've been tracking things before your daddy squirted you out into your mama.” Merle said menacingly as he followed the tracks closer, touching one of Raven's footprints less than 15 ft from the tree she took sanctuary in. The breaks of sunlight peeking through the forests winding arms of branches reflected just right onto the path Raven had taken, as if her very surroundings wanted to forsake her. “So how about we make it a bit easier on ourselves and you just show me where you are and maybe I won't make it hurt as much when I wrap my hands around that pretty long neck of yours.” 

You can't loose your shit now, you can't loose your shit now, YOU CAN'T LOOSE YOUR SHIT NOW! Raven screamed inside her head. The feeling of a full blown PTSD episode coming into effect. Every breath became more painful then the last, and then no breath came in at all. Raven started to rock back and forth against the tree. Desperate Raven reached down to her most prized possession. The white gold locket her late great grandmother, Ayita, gave her before she passed, and for the first time in a long while she prayed.

Ravens fingers circled over the elaborate design of a Cherokee rose on the oval shape feeling the rough edges of diamonds on her fingertips. Her jittery hands opened the locket. Unlike majority of lockets that opened with only two sides this one was unique. It opened like a book its pages filled with Raven's past and loved ones lost. Her mother Violet, Ayita and Jack her great grandparents who helped raise her and her older sister Winter. The other pictures were of her remaining living family Annabelle and her Serenity when she was a baby. Raven wished she was at home holding her taking in the smell of her wavy black hair looking into her doll like eyes of glacial blue, not looking at a stagnant photograph that was years old. What do I do? She begged to herself wishing the small pictures of the ghosts of family long gone would answer. 

“Breathe my little Kolanu.” she heard her grandmother's voice in her head.

Shallow breaths started to work there way into Raven's lungs her vision starting to clear up with only specks swimming in her vision. 

Seconds seeming like hours, Raven went through the steps her former therapist instructed her with and started to recite old pet names in her head to ground her.

Lady. Chip. Pepper. Lucy. Chloe....

As the list went on in her head, she was finally able to take in another big breath. She tried not to over exert herself for fear she might vomit. Getting her breathing under control, Raven looked down knowing Merle was right, that he would find her soon. So she started to stand up on the branch, holding on to the trunk to help her shaky legs become stable. Reaching out for her bag, a sudden noise started to come from it, freezing Raven in her place. 

Khia's hit, My Neck, My Back was reverberating through the woods from Raven's black bag. Raven cursed herself for not being able to think clearly enough to get help when she had the chance. Considering the song and lyrics, Raven was sure this would be funny to somebody on the outside looking in...death by trashy rap song. But as of now, Raven's sense of humor ran dry along with her throat. Recognizing the ring tone she didn't even need to pick up the phone to know it was Annabelle. Thanks sis! Raven thought bitterly to herself. 

“There ya are.” Merle said with a dangerous grin forming on his lips. He opened his arms like greeting a old friend and says, “Now you wouldn't be hidin' from little Ol' Merle would ya?” 

Like a deer in headlights, Raven froze, her body not sure what to do. 

“Now are we gonna be a good little girl and come down? Or is Merle gonna have to get nasty and make you come down?” Merle raised the shotgun and put Raven in his sights his dead blue eyes lowering to the scope.

She began to tremble, all she could do was stare. Her mind took her body hostage and all the progress she was making a moment ago to calm herself was gone. 

BOOM 

Merle fired a warning shot near Raven's head. The sound of cracking branches surrounded her as the bullet ravaged them, crashing to the ground. Birds flew in every direction in the surrounding area screeching at the intrusion. At that instant Raven's ears began to ring canceling all other sound. Raven was sure she was screaming in terror. She could feel the tearing of sound at her throat, but she could only hear the ringing that the bullet left in its' wake. Deafened from shock started to weigh heavy on Raven to the point every breath sent pain all down her upper body, and she could no longer hold her weight. Collapsing back on the branch, Raven knocked her bag down and it fell to the forest floor with a dull thud. Her vision came in and out of focus as Raven tried to keep control of her body's actions while hoping she was not going to mess all over herself. She wrapped herself around the branch for fear she may fall. Voices started to blare in Raven's mind, flashes of memories from long ago started to invade all of Raven's senses. Her deceased mothers and sisters screams slashing through her psyche as she fought against them trying to remain in present time.

“WHAT THE FUCK MERLE?!” Bellowed a unknown male voice. 

Not knowing somebody was with him, the other voice snapped Raven back to reality, but her limbs were still traitor to her fear and she could not move. All she could do was hold still and listen. 

“Ya said ya was only gonna scare her. Ya ain't even off probation and the first thing ya do this morning is chase a young girl into the woods and fucking shoot at her?” He yelled walking briskly up to Merle. The breaks of sunlight shined onto Merle's unknown companion. Sweat glistened on his face and arms insinuating a strong toned build with sun kissed skin like Merle's. 

“Bitch owes me money, and you said ya sick of me not having any. I'm just being a reliable older brother making sure your whiny bitch-ass gets takin' care of.” 

The younger man of the two scoffs at him in response. “This her bag?” 

“Ya she knocked it off after she damn near pissed herself. Merle snickered. “Not so tough now are ya?” He half yells and laughs up to Raven who is still too scared to move from her sloth like position in the tree. 

The other man crouches down and starts digging through her bag, pulling out a small towel, bottle of water, ballet slippers, change of clothes, phone, and her wallet.

“How much does the ballerina owe you?” Said the younger brother as he opened up Raven's wallet and started to see how much cash she had in it. 

“Enough for me to go chasing this gash off into the woods early in the morning and shoot at her.” Merle said sarcastically in response reflecting Daryl's earlier statement circling back and forth from the tree, his gunmetal blue eyes dispassionate as bullets. 

“Stop, you got your point across. And that shit isn't helpin' anythin'.” 

“Don't fucking tell me what to do Darylina. I got that sweet little thang right where I want her.” Merle snapped back licking his lips and gyrating his hips in Raven's direction. 

Raven shivered in response, her embrace tightening around the branch. Another tear escaped as she hoped they would take all her cash and just leave. Take whatever the fuck you want, just go! Raven begged internally the round edged leaves surrounding her now looking like fingers trying to reach her menacingly. 

As the younger of the two started digging through her wallet, he grabs a piece of paper out of it and looks Raven dead in the eyes the same color as his brothers, but intense like silver lightening his penetrating gaze probed making her sink into herself and whimper. He then asks Merle incredulously, “How old do you think this girl is?”

“I dunno her exact age. Met her at one of those off campus collage parties in the woods, she was wearing their school sweater and was putting some of those boys to shame drinking them under the table. We met while I was selling them some X. Dumb little pricks pay double to triple the price. Why the fuck does that matter Daryl? Get to the point and tell me how much the bitch has.” Merle said walking over to Daryl looking over his shoulder. 

Daryl handed the piece of paper to Merle and all the blood from his face left in a instant, giving him a blanched look as he dropped his gun to the ground. Then a sudden wave of obscenities started to leave his mouth like a well known second language. 

“You stupid little pussy, get your lying, lily white ass out of that goddamned tree!” Merle blared kicking the tree and picking up anything he could off the ground to throw in Raven's direction raving like a maniac his deep set eyes now bulging out of his head in fury.

“This is a fucking drivers permit. You ain't even old enough to have a goddamned license! Raven Ayita Hicks.” Merle exaggerating every syllable in her name. “Annabelle ain't even your real name! What type of beaner, white trash ass name is Ayita!”

The color of his face turned redder by the second, settling at a light magenta as veins started to bulge on his face and neck. Seeing his reaction, Raven had a sinking feeling that Annabelle and Merle's relationship had a lot more to it than just the addition and subtraction of dollar signs. Assuming they were subtracting a lot of things while together including clothes, made Raven hurt and nauseous. 

In the middle of Merle's rant Daryl backed off a bit, knowing not to even bother when his older brother gets to this point. Picking up Merle's gun off the ground and pulling the strap of it over his shoulder, he faded to the background. 

“Please, go away! Go away, go away, go away, go away!” Raven bawled finally breaking her silence terrified at Merle's rising rage.

“I'm gonna wring that neck of yours you pathetic piece of shit!” Merle blared.

Abruptly, My Neck, My Back started to echo in the woods once more, stopping Merle mid tangent. He huffed out his chest and stomped to the phone and picked it up. He sees the name and Raven knew he saw the picture that shows up on her phones screen anytime Annabelle calls her. It was both of them at the last thrasher concert they went to, Annabelle kissing Raven's cheek while Raven was laughing. 

Taken aback, Merle kept looking down at the phone and back up at Raven. After nearly half a dozen double takes, Daryl cautiously approaches him. He then grabbed the phone from Merle and looked. The phone started to blare again, because Annabelle kept calling at this point. Daryl then gave Raven a long calculating look and finally sighs to himself and walks up to his brother.

“Cut your losses brother. This is already way more messy then I thought it was. What the fuck were ya thinking?” 

Merle gave Daryl a look full contempt and malice, making Raven look away from him. He then grabs the phone from Daryl and swipes the screen.

“You got a lot of explainin' to do and considering I have your sister up in a tree with a gun on her I suggest you do it quickly sunshine.” Merle bluffed. 

Even though Raven was nearly twenty or so feet up, she could hear Annabelle's screeching over the phone. Merle pulled the phone from his ear and gave it a disbelieving look and after the banshee-like wails calmed, he put the phone back to his ear. 

“You don't get to tell me what to do right now. I don't think you're in a compromisin' position.”

Raven strained to try to hear the other side of the conversation but after the second round of incoherent shrieking, Merle finally hung his head and said.“If I let you talk to your pussy sister will you let me get a word in edge wise? We have a lot to discuss and I've more than obliged.” 

Merle then put the phone on speaker and said “Hey you candy assed bitch, your lying whore of a sister wants to talk to you.”

Raven pushed herself up and rearranged her position on the tree branch into a low kneel, using her arms in the front of her legs to help keep balanced like a cat. She waited anxiously to see what Annabelle had to say.

“Raven, baby? I'm taking care of this, now come on down before you hurt yourself.” Annabelle's voice soft and full of concern. 

Raven wondered how she could always have a cool head in nearly any situation. She thought Annabelle would be able to face anything on with composure. While Raven was chased into a tree like a terrified kitten unable to get her limbs to listen to reason, Annabelle spoke to Raven with a calmness just like she was coaxing her to do well on her ballet audition before she left the house. 

“Raven? They are not going to hurt you. Please, honey I know you're scared but I can't think straight until I know you are safe on the ground.” Pleaded Annabelle.

Raven just shook her head some of the mind numbing terror starting to turn to anger. 

Merle stood there holding the phone watching Raven like tantalizing prey for the first time silent. Raven then looked over to his brother Daryl and saw him watching the whole situation between her, Merle and their surroundings. Daryl then looked up at Raven and spoke to her for the first time. Curious but terrified Raven attempted not to recoil when he spoke to her. 

“I'm gettin' real tired of this charade girl, now get out from that tree before I come up there and get ya. I got better shit to do, come on down by yourself and nobody will hurt ya.” Daryl said with a edge to his voice while he paced near the tree never breaking eye contact with Raven. 

“What the hell you mean nobody is gonna hurt her? This is the only leverage I have on this lying bitch.” Merle replied back. Now starting to get into Daryl's face angered by his interference.

Raven considered Daryl's offer, but Merle did not seem the type to want a rational discussion. She then pushed herself back against the tree deciding she is not going anywhere until they leave. 

“You do not have shit.” replied a voice that was warm seconds ago now cold and final. Raven had no idea what was up Annabelle's sleeve but she was hoping that she could at least be a bit friendlier to the men that literally held Raven's life in their hands. 

“Excuse me, you uppity bitch? I don't think you grasp the fucked situation you not only put yourself in, but this little pussy as well.” Merle said dangerously looking up at Raven. “You don't get to decide how everything goes down little girl you are a fucking child who wanted to play with the big kids. Well looks like you couldn't hack it sugar and this big kid wants his lunch money.” 

Daryl kept watching Raven as Merle baited Annabelle, those blue eyes pierced into her. In spite the fact she was over twenty feet up and fully clothed something about the way he looked at her made her feel completely exposed. At that moment Raven was not sure who she was more afraid of, the man who had the temperament of a infantile child. Or the one who kept his feelings collected his calculating stare penetrating Raven in a way that was invasive like he could read all of her secrets at just a glance.

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes again, she felt bare and now exhausted she broke the gaze with Daryl and started to put all her focus on the conversation between Merle and her sister.

Annabelle remained silent on the phone until Merle was finished with all his threats and name calling. Merle pleased thought to himself that his taunts were working and he was starting to scare her into submission. He finished with “So how about I keep your sister right here with me until you can meet me with what I want. Hell I'll even put up a little campfire and coax the bitch out of the tree with song, I'd normally tell a ghost story but I don't think her delicate constitution can take it.” Merle said while he acted like having a limp wrist mocking Raven as if Annabelle could see. 

“Oh bless your heart darlin', you lay one finger on my sister you will be the one to regret it honey.” Annabelle's voice sickeningly sweet. 

“Don't you threaten me! Who the fuck do you think you're messin' with?” 

“As I said put hands on my sister and you're going away for a long time.” Her honeyed voice turning to venom. “Officer I knew I shouldn't have been at that party, I know I shouldn't have been drinkin', but he was so nice to me. I tried to fight back I promise, but he just wouldn't stop. I cried no over and over again, but he just kept going.” 

The hair on the back of Raven's neck raised as she heard her sisters academy worthy performance. Raven's mouth dropped in awe as she stopped breathing the only thing preventing her from sobbing violently the nauseousness she felt earlier turning to bile at the back of her throat. What the hell are you playing at Annabelle?

“You evil fucking jezbel, you're gonna get yours. You don't have the guts to pull that shit off.” Merle replied with more confidence in his voice then Raven saw him display. His brows furrowed, he bit his lip, as his eyes looked all over in a panic. 

“Try me. Who do you think they'd believe? The beloved niece of one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the south who also happens to own majority of stocks in the lumber and mineral industries throughout the entire state of Georgia. Or a uneducated, junkie, hick, with serious emotional issues, and a criminal record. And I can describe every inch under your belt. I know you have been in and out of prison so could you remind me how child fuckers are treated? Annabelle's voice so sharp it sliced through the tension lingering in the air. “I can only imagine the enemies you've made there and I am pretty sure your allies wouldn't give you a second glance after a charge like that. So down to the point are you willing to risk your freedom for a couple grand...or even die for it?” Merle ran his hand over his head and he started pacing before Annabelle continued. “And that's only if my uncle does not get a hold of you first 6'4 gun enthusiast, when he gets board of that he also loves knifes, a real survival nut and he knows just what bones to break, and enough money to literally bury you in it. I know this may be difficult for you Merle but think reeaaal hard before you decide what to do next.”

Raven's eyes darted between the two attempting to read them while feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. All the color drained from Merle's face his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Every attempt to compose himself failed every time he tried to retort nothing came out. Raven watched his mouth open and close involuntarily. Daryl let out a big sigh and then grabbed a pack of smokes from his shirt pocket, lighting it, and taking in a long drag. He went over to Merle grabbed the phone from him and addressed Annabelle. 

“You're playin' a very dangerous game girl.”

“Dangerous or not...I'm winning. So how about we put our differences aside, everyone has the chance to walk away from this unscathed.” 

Speak for yourself. Raven thought harshly, small specks of light started to invade her vision as it slowly started to blur. 

Daryl looked up at Raven again and tilted his head watching her cautiously. He exhaled smoke and replies with “I'll take care of it, Tinkerbell will be home before supper.” He then hung up on Annabelle and walked up to Merle cautiously. “You're licked brother, the under aged skank has you by the balls.” 

“I'm gonna kill that conniving cunt.” Was all Merle could muster out.

“Yeah, yeah and Santa is gonna come down our chimney because we've been real good this year. Good lord, get real.” He walks back over to the tree. “You comin' down?”

Raven tried to reply with something along the lines fuck no or I'm good. But no response came not getting enough oxygen for the past several minutes started to take full effect. Her vision that was blurring started to darken in and out of consciousness. She tried with all her might to stay alert but her body gave out on her as she started to loose balance on the tree limb. It felt like the branch beneath her disappeared then everything started to go black. 

Suddenly she felt arms around her. Barely in and out of consciousness, she rested her head on his shoulder as she let him wrap her hands around his neck. The scent of leather, musk, and stale cigarettes lingered and she took it in, comforted by a new sense that didn't overwhelm her. All she heard was a few grunts and exhales of breath from exertion and the feeling of tight muscles straining against her . Before she understood what was going on she felt the ground beneath her as he laid her down gingerly. 

“Should of let the bitch fall, seein' how much a basket case she is. Hell it'd be act of mercy don't ya think? Merle said as he started to approach his anger replaced with irritation. “You are way too sweet baby brother, rushin' faster than a hot knife through butter to get her out of that tree. Ya trying to get lucky Darylina you into little girls?”

“Shut the fuck up Merle and go!” Daryl replied as he was over Raven making sure she was still breathing. “And you really don't have no damn business accusin' me of shit. Your the one who got his balls handed to him by a spoiled fifteen year old girl, because you decided to stick it to a fucking minor.”

“What the fuck you just say to me?” Merle said incredulously his anger returning as he started to stomp to Daryl as he shoved him causing Daryl to nearly loose his balance. “Keep talking to me like that and I'm gonna cancel your birth certificate. Your more concerned about this hussy then what her sister did to me, I'm just as much of a victim here.”

 

“What do you need me to save you too? Merle she's a fucking kid, enough's enough.”

Merle scowled as he grabbed a flask from inside his outer shirt taking a long drink from it. “Oh trust me if she is anythin' like her sister she is far from innocent, more like a siren leading you to death disguised as a sweet little Georgia peach.”

Raven started to groan, slightly stirring from Daryl and Merle's heated discussion. 

Daryl then started to tap Raven's face in attempt to get her to come to fully. When that did not work Daryl walked over to her bag and grabbed the water bottle near it. He then proceeded to Raven pouring some on her face and head. As she became more aware Raven bolted upright and attempted to squirm away, unable to put any weight on her legs. 

“Wait, goddammit wait!” 

Terrified on what would happen next Raven pathetically attempted to escape on her hands and knees the foliage digging under her nails until she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She flipped herself over and started to crawl backwards until she felt her back against the tree. Breath taking sobs consumed her as she pulled her legs against herself and put her hands over her head and started to wail repeatedly.  
“I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry....Raven howled as she rocked back and forth the grip on her head pulling chunks of black hair from her disheveled bun. 

“Shhhhhh, I ain't gonna hurt you.” Daryl approached Raven at a crouch with his hands in front of him as he attempted to calm her down. Slowly he inched towards her until he was within arms reach. Daryl then pulled her arms off her head and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

Even Merle was not sure what to do and remained silent at the emotional display Raven was showing them. And he took a few steps back as he tilted his head and for the first time in awhile couldn't think of any insult to throw her way.

Raven trembled all over as she looked to the ground in refusal to meet Daryl's eyes. 

“You have no idea what's going on, do you?”

As Raven finally met his gaze all she could do was shake her head and hiccup in response. Daryl watched her as he took her in, not with desire, but with inquisitiveness. Those gunmetal blue eyes looked her over as they settled onto the raised fleshed on Raven's left shoulder, and the divot a few inches below it on her upper arm. Heat rushed to Raven's cheeks as Daryl's gaze bore into her a wave of understanding now filled them. Her hands still shaky reached to the messy bun on her head letting down long ebony black hair. She rearranged her messy locks over the scars as Daryl gave her one last look, Raven thought was a look of concern or even sympathy. 

Daryl rose back up and offered his hand, she raised hers to his slowly like someone putting their fingers near a mouse trap anticipating what would happen. He then pulled her up, Raven's legs still shaky put her balance off and she fell forward into him. Embarrassed Raven immediately pulled away and staggered against the tree. 

“Told ya would of been a act of mercy.” Merle stated as his eyes lowered onto her pausing at the locket that rested between her swollen bosom. “Well ain't that pretty I think I found ourselves a compromise.” 

Raven instantly put her hand up to the locket and squeezed it tightly enough she felt the intricate design and diamonds dig into the meat of her raw palms. As she plead with her eyes still shimmering with tears.

“Those pretty green eyes ain't gonna work on me twice.” Merle started to approach her more closely his eyes in a cold scowl, he did not stop until Raven was in his shadow. As he leaned in closer to her face Raven could feel his hot breath against her and his gray stubble brushed against her cheek. The smell of bourbon assaulted Raven's senses as she looked into his eyes lined from squinting into too many suns. “I'm owed a little somethin' for all my trouble, don't ya think?” He reached up to Raven's hand and pulled the chain in one swift motion.

All Raven could do was shake her head as he pried it from her. Afterwards he held it up in the sun and whistled to himself. “They don't make them like this anymore,things practically antique and I'm sure will fetch a decent price. Tell that little tramp we're square now.” He shoved the locket into his pocket then lifted his hand to Raven's face. “I'll give you and your sister one thing, ya'll are some of the prettiest little peaches I've laid my eyes on, them eyes the color of the forest after it rains. I bet you're even sweeter then your sister, eager to please...a quality I like in a young lady as yourself. So let me make a proposition for ya, once you grow into a woman hit me up and I'll give ya the night of your life on me. It's the least I can do with all the confusion and ugliness. ” 

Raven shivered at his touch when Daryl approached the both of them a look of disgust focused on his brother.“Yeah I'm real sure she'll give ya a holler the first chance she gets, we done here?” 

Merle bit his lip his eyes wandering over Raven a final time and with a broad smile he replied. “Yeah we're done, give your sister my regards.” With a final caress of her cheek Merle's thumb sensuously touched Raven's lips, and he backed away.

With a last look of pity in Raven's direction Daryl followed his brother back into the woods. Raven held still unable to move until the leather vest with angel wings Daryl wore faded into the distance. 

Right when she knew she was in the clear Raven collapsed back onto the forest floor her feeble tears turned sullen. She began to hit the back of her head against the trunk of the white oak out of frustration. Until she heard her phone go off once more, gritting her teeth she got up and searched for it on the forest floor. Once she located it she grabbed her phone on the ground, and propelled it with all the force she could muster towards the tree. 

The picture of Raven and Annabelle faced upright on the ground still reflecting on the shattered screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope to hear feedback and reviews that is the life blood of amateur writers and the main reason we write in the first place. I have been plotting this story for over 3 years now...okay I may have procrastinated the actual writing....a lot. I do have a habit of it but its something I'm working on. I have already near completed the second chapter and will be posting soon. I also love constructive criticism I am after all trying to hone the craft...wow that sounded kinda douchebaggy "I'm honing my craft" *cue debonair assholery*  
> .  
> I am still evolving as a writer and need to get back in better writing and reading habits. I know the writing is faaaaar from perfect and I hope to improve over time so fyi the chapters are up to edit at any given time. Anywaaaays you still here...actually reading this...do people actually read the authors notes?
> 
> On a more serious topic this will be a hard fiction to read, there will be very sensitive themes, plots and sub plots through out and veerrrrry taboo subjects I will not go into full detail because I don't do spoilers but I will say it revolves a lot around abuse and outcomes and consequences because of it. So if its not your cup of tea go ahead and move on to a more fluffy work (to each their own, no big deal lol) because I will not censor it may get under your skin. That is kinda the whole point of this story its supposed to make you uncomfortable at times...I mean this is a fanfic site decicated to a show where the world literally ended and the things they must endure and do to survive.
> 
> Other than that I hope you like it, if you do tell me!!! lol Happy reading!!


End file.
